Dinagiga
"arglefargle" - Hikari Touno's player Dinagiga stands at least 250' tall. Its systems will only respond to Psychodrivers with the mutated X-gene, meaning that very few people can so much as turn it on. Even fewer can resonate enough to make it move, and fewer still can do anything more than that without suffering permanent brain damage or death. In fact, only two pilots in the school had a high enough resonation rate to effectively pilot Dinagiga, and one of them turned into a monster. The other one, of course, was Hikari. Dinagiga's controls are unusual, to say the least. The cockpit isn't so much a cockpit as a big, empty space that sort of vaguely exists inside the robot, with a small platform and a pair of control spheres for the pilot to stand on and use. The VQ Trainer stands (or rather floats in a vertical position) below the pilot, serving as their only way in or out of the cockpit, as there is no traditional hatch. When the pilot makes physical contact with the control spheres, they are immediately connected to Dinagiga's systems, and it begins responding to their will. It's somewhat like a variation on the T-Link System. Once in combat, Dinagiga can attack with an impressive arsenal consisting of its fists, feet, and wings. Yes, that's right, it doesn't actually have any weapons, or at least they haven't been discovered yet. However, it makes up for this by using the X-particles it generates to resonate at a high frequency, essentially turning its entire body into one large vibroblade that treats armor like hot butter. This does have the unfortunate side effect of causing physical harm to the pilot with prolonged use, but caution and a good medical doctor can prevent most of that. However, the almost-unnoticeable-at-first gradual damage to their mental faculties from the link with the machine is a little harder to fix. History Dinagiga is an artificial god, buried underground for countless years in Japan until it was discovered by the Federation, who assigned a team of scientists to bring it online and study it for possible use as a defense against alien threats. Its first recorded activation was a complete disaster, causing the explosion that wiped out a large chunk of Hokkaido a few years ago. Since then, the team in charge of the project moved it to Siberia and have worked tirelessly to repair it and restore its full functionality. They even started a school to find pilots who could safely control it, as it was simply too powerful for normal humans. Technology X-Particle System - It's a system that uses X-particles, which can be manipulated by Psychodrivers with the X-gene to do...stuff. It's still not really fully understood. Resonance - Dinagiga can resonate. This does something, probably. Weapons Systems Nothing - Dinagiga has no weapons. At all. Significant Errata Anyone who uses this thing in combat will become an idiot. Or insane. Hikari is already both though, so who will be able to tell the difference?